Road Trip: HP Style!
by tryin2BeGood
Summary: ON HIATUS SEQUEL TO A SCHOOL YEAR TO REMEMBER! Hogwarts students go on road trip that turns into a murder mystery!
1. Chapter Two

A/N: Hiya! I've gotten a lot of reviews for this sequel and I would like to say hi to my old reviewers and HIYA! HIYA! To my new reviewers!  
  
ENJOY!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
(TRAIN RIDE)  
  
Ginny decided to get a compartment with Colin Creevey and Luna Lovegood on the train ride to Hogwarts.  
  
She hadn't talked to Harry since he kissed her and she didn't really want to.  
  
Which is why she left a note in his Hogwarts trunk saying it was over between them.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione was looking at Harry.  
  
He hadn't said more than two words to her since he checked his trunk to make sure he had everything.  
  
"Harry," said Hermione sternly.  
  
"Yes?" he answered.  
  
"What's up?" she asked.  
  
He looked around, as if making sure Ron, who was making sure nothing was too hyper in the train, wasn't outside listening.  
  
"Well," he told her everything.  
  
Hermione was about to respond when they heard people yelling outside their compartment.  
  
"You coldhearted son of a" started Ginny, but Draco Malfoy cut her off.  
  
"Sure you wanna finish that?" he snarled.  
  
"I thought that after last year, you might have changed, but I guess not," she stated firmly.  
  
"Poor, literally poor, little Ginny Weasley. Survivor of breast cancer, ex- girlfriend of Harry Potter, little sister of Ronald Weasley and my own ex- 'girlfriend'." He laughed coldly.  
  
Hermione and Harry shared a glance and then they heard Ron say, "Five points from Slytherin," from behind them.  
  
Ginny turned around and sighed.  
  
'Once again, they won't let me fight my own battles,' she thought and walked away angrily.  
  
Hermione glared at Draco and he glared back then snarled, "See something you might be attracted to, Mudblood?"  
  
"I'd be attracted to a Hippogriffs rear end before I'm attracted to a urine head like you," she said casually.  
  
He didn't say anything to that.  
  
"Gee, a Mudblood making a Malfoy speechless, who would have thought?" said Hermione.  
  
Malfoy gave one last look of the deepest loathing before walking off.  
  
"Okay, Hermione, tell us why Malfoy is being a git again," demanded Ron.  
  
"Kim is in critical condition and was taken to St. Mungos'." Hermione said.  
  
Kimberly is Draco's little sister.  
  
"And they don't know if Kim can hold on much longer," Hermione said with a sad sigh.  
  
Not one word was spoken for the rest of the train ride.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Another year," started Dumbledore once the sorting ceremony was over, "has started. I'd like you all to meet Cylia Riddle. She will be teaching this year,"  
  
Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were the loudest ones to clap.  
  
Cylia blushed.  
  
"Cylia, would you like to say a few words?" asked Dumbledore kindly.  
  
"Ah, you want me to tell them?" she replied.  
  
He nodded and she stood up.  
  
"Who all in here knows what a Muggle road trip is?" she asked.  
  
Hands were raised.  
  
"Well, we, the professors, have agreed to go on a Muggle road trip in U.S.A!" said Cylia.  
  
They were cheers from the students who understood what a Muggle road trip was.  
  
"The professors who will be going are Cedric Diggory, Stacey Potter, Oliver Wood, Serverus Snape and Cylia Riddle," said Dumbledore.  
  
"And the older people coming along to keep us young teachers in charge," students laughed at Cylia's remark, "are Sirius Black-like he is more mature than me?-James Potter-hah!-My dear, dear sister Christina--and Aliza Black!" announced Cylia.  
  
"And our caretaker Argus Filch will be coming to make sure nothing or nobody is left behind," said Dumbledore.  
  
After the usual stuff was said, everyone headed off to bed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
It was one week before the road trip and Ginny was NOT in a good mood, nor was Cylia, Stacey, Hermione or Christina.  
  
Ginny stomped into the Great hall and slammed her notebook on the Gryiffndor house table in front of her ex boyfriend Dean Thomas.  
  
"Whoa, Gin, what's up?" asked Dean.  
  
"I can't find everything I need!" said Ginny angrily.  
  
"And you're acting like a lunatic because....?" asked Ron.  
  
"Lunatic!?" shrieked Ginny, causing the great hall to go silent and everyone stared at the two Weasleys'.  
  
"Miss. Weasley," said Snape silkily.  
  
"Yes?" asked Ginny impatiently.  
  
"I suggest you take your attitude somewhere else," said Snape.  
  
"More like P.M.S," said Ron, the guys nodded.  
  
"How dare you!" said Cylia, waking up.  
  
"Miss. Riddle, there are potions you can take for your P.M.S that can save every male in this castle from this female rampage," said Snape.  
  
"Bite me!" said Cylia.  
  
The seventh year girls all howled with laughter.  
  
Snape looked appalled.  
  
"You-I-What-You should be setting a better image to the younger students!" said Snape.  
  
"And you should wash your hair!" said Lavender Brown bravely walking up.  
  
Ginny's mouth said "Whoa" but no noise came out.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," said Snape and he walked away.  
  
All the girls and guys stood up.  
  
It came to a silent agreement that the girls get the two house tables on the left hand side if the great hall and they guys get the two house tables on the right hand side.  
  
Even the professors split up.  
  
Now THIS is odd.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Harry, mate, this is crazy! We haven't talked to our girlfriend's for three days now!" said Ron after potions, watching Hermione as she was walking away, talking to Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.  
  
"HE DID NOT!" Parvati suddenly shrieked.  
  
Hermione's mouth was shaped into an "o" and Lavender was giggling harder than ever.  
  
Harry and Ron shared a glance then looked back at the girls who were now laughing.  
  
"Oh, that's a sight to see," was the last thing they heard Hermione say before the three girls' conversation was drowned into giggles.  
  
Seamus Finnigin walked up to Harry and Ron groaning.  
  
"I can't believe Lav told them what I said to her!" he groaned.  
  
"What did you say to her?" asked Ron.  
  
Seamus paled.  
  
"I-I said t-that I'd d-date her no matter how bad her P.M.S is!" said Seamus.  
  
Harry gave a low-whistle and Ron smacked Seamus on the back of his head.  
  
"Could you be any more stupid?" asked Ron.  
  
Seamus said nothing.  
  
Harry snickered.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cylia closed her eyes, reminiscing the night Voldemort was killed.  
  
*-* Flashback *-*  
  
"You know, Cylia, Christina, your mother was even more foolish than you two. She didn't realize that I was sleeping with another woman during our pathetic marriage," said Voldemort lazily.  
  
Cylia and Christina glared.  
  
"Cylia....that was her name. She was much stronger and bolder than you will ever be, Cylia. I thought that by giving you her name would make a difference, but I guess not," he continued.  
  
Cylia tightly closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"You sick pervert. You named me after your whore!?" shouted Cylia.  
  
"She was not a whore," he growled.  
  
"Oh? Usually women like Cylia," she spat the name, "are called whore's," she said.  
  
"Spitting your own name?" he asked.  
  
"Shut up," she said calmly.  
  
"Oh yes," he said, "Cylia was much better that your mother. In so many different ways," he said.  
  
Cylia glanced at Harry and saw that he was gripping the sword of Godric Gryffindor so tightly his knuckles were white.  
  
"Better at speech, better at cooking, better at cleaning, because well, she did it the magically way, not the Muggle way, and..." he paused.  
  
"Yes?" asked Cylia through gritted teeth.  
  
"Much better in bed," he finished.  
  
That did it.  
  
"You went too far," snarled Cylia.  
  
She turned around, grabbed the sword from Harry forcefully and stabbed Voldemort through his stomach.  
  
The sword went all the way through his body, because the tip of the sword was peeking through his back dripping with blood. "I used to be scared of death, but not anymore. I'll see you in hell," she snarled before pulling the sword out of him.  
  
He screeched in pain.  
  
*-* End of Flashback *-*  
  
Cylia hadn't thought about that day since it happened.  
  
All she knew was that she did not want the name Cylia anymore.  
  
*-*  
  
"Sir," said Cylia.  
  
"Yes?" replied Dumbledore.  
  
"I would like to change my name," said Cylia.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to say that," said Dumbledore.  
  
"I'm just sick of having the same name as the woman my father was cheating with," said Cylia.  
  
"That's understandable," said Dumbledore, "What would you like your name to be?"  
  
"Well, I would like to change my first, middle and last name," said Cylia.  
  
Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"I would like to be known as Cecilia Cassandra-" before she could get the last name out, Sirius ran in Dumbledore's office. "Your-last-name-is-BLACK!" said Sirius panting.  
  
"What?" asked Cylia.  
  
"I want you to be my daughter," said Sirius.  
  
"But-Are you sure?" asked Cylia.  
  
"Very," said Sirius.  
  
Cylia smiled and hugged Sirius tightly.  
  
"Very well, Cecilia Cassandra Black," said Dumbledore.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Why Cassandra?" asked Sirius as he and Cecilia were walking out.  
  
"My mother's name was Cassandra," said Cecilia.  
  
Sirius looked at Cecilia and saw that her face was blank.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Sure....." Cecilia said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next chapter is gonna be a conversation between Sirius and CECILIA, I like that name!, and the plane ride to America!  
  
R/R 


	2. Chapter One

Authors note: Okay, in A SCHOOL YEAR TO REMEMBER I forgot to put in the epilogue what James was doing.  
  
I highly suggest reading A SCHOOL YEAR TO REMEMBER before reading this story.  
  
"James Potter left Hogwarts to search for Lily Potter, but plans on returning to Hogwarts after the summer holiday".  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
I DO OWN; CYLIA, CHRISTINA, STACEY, HELENA, KIM AND SEAN!  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Hermione Granger arrived at the Burrow two weeks before the new term of Hogwarts started.  
  
Hogwarts wasn't your regular school.  
  
It was for witches and wizards.  
  
Hermione was a Muggle born witch.  
  
Muggle is a person who can't do magic.  
  
"Hermione!" squealed Ginny Weasley, a pureblood witch, hugging Hermione.  
  
"Hey, Gin. Where's Ron?" replied Hermione.  
  
"Upstairs with...." Ginny trailed off.  
  
"With who?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Harry," Molly Weasley walked in and gave Hermione a hug then looked at Ginny with sad eyes.  
  
"Harry and I got in a fight. Huge fight, actually," said Ginny.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Hermione.  
  
"Don't be," said Ginny.  
  
"Well, what happened?" asked Hermione when they walked into Ginny's room.  
  
"Well,"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*Flashback*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Harry, there's a letter for you on the table downstairs," said Ginny, a hint of coldness in her voice.  
  
"Who is it from?" asked Harry.  
  
Ginny snorted with laughter and sarcastically said, "Oh, it's from DEAR Cho, you know, the girl that almost got all of us killed last year,"  
  
"Oh," blushed Harry.  
  
"Why are you writing to her and why is she writing to you?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Well, ah---um-I-err," he couldn't think of an answer.  
  
"That's what I thought. I don't know why I waste my time trying to get a straight answer from 'The-Boy-Who-Friggin-Lived'"! She said and stormed out, leaving Harry hurt.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*Present*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Well, I know of something that might cheer you up," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Remember at my house last year when I showed you my CD player?" asked Hermione.  
  
Ginny's face lit up.  
  
"YOU HAVE IT WITH YOU!" said Ginny, a little too loudly.  
  
Hermione laughed and nodded.  
  
There was a loud crash downstairs and Hermione ran out of Ginny's room, followed by Ginny.  
  
At the same time, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron, all downstairs, said, "What was that noise?!"  
  
"I really don't like Floo," said Stacey, looking sick.  
  
"What're you doing here, Stace?" asked Harry, giving his older sister a hug.  
  
"Can't I come here to visit my little bro?" answered Stacey.  
  
"Well, yeah," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, Stacey dear, it's nice to finally meet you," said Mrs. Weasley, walking in and giving Stacey a hug.  
  
"Cylia and Cedric are coming here too," said Stacey.  
  
"More the merrier," said Mrs. Weasley.  
  
At that moment there were two pops then Cylia Riddle and Cedric Diggory appeared in the room.  
  
Ginny hugged Cylia and said, "I didn't know you were coming here!"  
  
"I didn't know, either," said Cylia, looking at a grinning Cedric.  
  
"Okay, I want Stacey, Cylia and Ginny back in Ginny's room, RIGHT NOW!" said Hermione.  
  
"So what do ya need?" asked Stacey, sitting on Ginny's bed.  
  
Hermione grinned.  
  
"Well, I got the soundtrack to Moulin Rouge and my CD player..." said Hermione.  
  
"CRANK IT UP!" said Stacey at the same time Cylia fell out of the bed dumbly.  
  
"That song says 'will you sleep with me?' you know that right?" asked Cylia, sitting on the bed again.  
  
"Yeah, I know," said Hermione.  
  
Hermione pushed 'play' and the song began.  
  
Stacey started singing along doing Lil' Kim's part.  
  
"Where's all mah soul sistas  
  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas"  
  
Cylia went ahead and started singing Mya's part.  
  
"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
  
She said, 'Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?' Oh! uh huh"  
  
The four girls all started singing, not noticing that Harry, Oliver Wood, Ron and Cedric were outside the door listening.  
  
"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
  
Oooh oh yea  
  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade"  
  
Stacey: What What, What what  
  
Cylia: ooh oh  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Stacey: yea yea yea yea  
  
Hermione: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
  
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak  
  
yeah  
  
All girls:  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
  
Stacey:  
  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
  
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
  
Real Lady Marmalade  
  
One more time C'mon now  
  
All the girls:  
  
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...  
  
Ginny: hey Hey Hey!  
  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
  
color of cafe au lait alright  
  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
  
More-more-more  
  
Cylia: Sleepin' the grey flannel life  
  
Ginny: But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
  
More-more-more  
  
All the girls: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
  
Creole lady Marmalade  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (C'Mon! uh)  
  
Missy Elliot (CD PLAYER, DUH!):  
  
Christina...(oh Leaeaa Oh)  
  
Pink... (Lady Marmalade)  
  
Lil' Kim...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
  
Mya...(Oh Oh oooo)  
  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
  
Misdemeanor here...  
  
All the girls: Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah......"  
  
To say the guys were shocked and all gaga was an understatement.  
  
They were drooling.  
  
They started clapping and walked in.  
  
The girls blushed then said, "You watched us!?"  
  
"Yep," said Ron, wrapping his arms around Hermione from behind.  
  
Ginny looked uncomfortable when Harry walked in, but she didn't say anything.  
  
"Get out!" said Cylia, but she was smiling none the less.  
  
Cedric fake pouted and she kissed him on the lips.  
  
He grinned and said, "Okay! Bye!"  
  
Cedric walked out, followed by Oliver.  
  
Ron was next to leave.  
  
"I'm gonna go get something to drink, coming girls? Oh, Ginny, you stay, we can get them," said Stacey.  
  
Hermione, Stacey and Cylia walked out, leaving Harry and Ginny alone.  
  
"You didn't mean it," said Harry.  
  
"Mean what?" asked Ginny innocently.  
  
"Stop it, Ginny!" he exclaimed, kneeling in front of her and putting his hands on either side of her on the mattress of her bed.  
  
"Stop what!?" she asked exasperatedly.  
  
"Stop having disbelief's in our relationship!" he said.  
  
"Maybe I wouldn't have 'disbelief's' in our relationship if you didn't go doing things like writing to Cho without at least letting me know! And- mhmp!" he cut her off with a passionate kiss.  
  
"Alright Potter, stop sucking my sister's face off." Ron walked into the room.  
  
Harry blushed and walked out, but when he got to the door, he said, "Just think real hard about what I said," and walked out.  
  
Ginny looked uncomfortable once again.  
  
"Mum says to get downstairs and help Bill de-gnome the garden," said Ron.  
  
"Bill is here?" asked Ginny, standing up.  
  
"Yeah," said Ron.  
  
Ginny nodded and did her 'chores'. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Aaah first chapter is done! WHEEE! R/R YA'LL! 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback!  
  
Heh, I got the name Cecilia from 7th Heaven.  
  
The end of this chapter is a bit dramatic.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I think you and I are the only male and female who aren't biting each other's heads off," laughed Cecilia, when they were passing Ron and Hermione, who were yelling at each other at the top of their lungs.  
  
"That would be correct, Miss. Black. 'Cause Mrs. Black is currently ticked off at Mr. Black because Mr. Black said that this whole 'female rampage' thing is hilarious," Sirius nodded solemnly.  
  
"You are really strange, you know that? By the way, James sent me a letter saying that he was going to be coming here tomorrow night and that he never found Lily." Cecilia said.  
  
Sirius stopped in his tracks and Cecilia clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"I wasn't supposed to say that," came Cecilia's muffled voice.  
  
"Lia?" said Sirius calmly, using the pet name he made for her.  
  
"Yes?" asked Cecilia, removing her hand.  
  
"What about Lily?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe we should go to Hogsmeade and get a butterbeer," she said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"So there's a chance that Lily is alive?" asked Sirius after Cecilia explained everything.  
  
"Yeah," said Cecilia.  
  
"Well, um, okay," said Sirius, then he looked at her and said, "Now tell me about growing up,"  
  
"Well, I grew up thinking Cylia was Cassandra. Cassy died after I was born, but I didn't know that till Albus told me and then I figured it out,"  
  
Sirius raised his eyebrow, "And?"  
  
Cecilia looked like she was struggling to pick out what she should say.  
  
"After um....you um, left me and um..... After the Diggory's found me and raised me, I left to become a death eater," she said.  
  
"And?"  
  
She started wringing her heads and said, "I found something one day in Voldemort's desk. Something I just want to forget about,"  
  
Sirius urged her to continue and she did, "I found out that Christy and I have a-"  
  
There was a loud crash and Cecilia looked up, only to see Fred and George Weasley sniggering.  
  
"What did you do!?" asked Cecilia.  
  
Fred, startled, said, "Oh, well, we only used our new product, based on the female rampage!"  
  
Cecilia and Sirius rolled their eyes and walked out.  
  
"Hey, Si, I just wanna say, umm, thanks," she said.  
  
"For what?" asked Sirius, looking at her.  
  
"For being you. For being a great...dad," she said, looking at the ground, her cheeks heating up.  
  
Sirius and Cecilia were the last people on the earth you'd think would be this serious or loving.  
  
Sirius blushed, too and said, "Erm, well, aaahhh, you're welcome?" it came out as an uncertain question.  
  
"You don't have to say anything really," she said quickly.  
  
Sirius hesitated before engulfing her into a bear hug.  
  
Cecilia was shocked but hugged back.  
  
"Hey, Lia, what do you say we get the males and females talking to each other again?" asked Sirius, raising and eyebrow.  
  
"Oh God," she moaned.  
  
Sirius burst out laughing.  
  
"Now I'm scared," she said.  
  
"You should be," he said.  
  
Letting his words sink in, she squeaked and ran away from him and to Hogwarts.  
  
He chased after her.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked Cecilia.  
  
"Positive," said Sirius.  
  
"Surely sure?"  
  
"I'm sure!"  
  
"Positively positive?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Surely, purely, positively positive?"  
  
"YES, CECILIA!" said Sirius.  
  
Cecilia sniggered.  
  
Cecilia looked and Sirius and said, "Ready?"  
  
He nodded and they both muttered a spell, causing all the guys and girls to sit next to each other with their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
Sirius pointed his wand at Cecilia, causing her to sit next to Cedric, with her arms around him.  
  
"Arrgh! Sirius Black, you are so dead!" she screamed.  
  
Sirius sniggered.  
  
Aliza walked in with her two babies and shook her head.  
  
"What in God's name did you do to them?" she asked Sirius, even though she was also mad at him.  
  
"Why do you think whenever something happens it has to do with me?" he asked.  
  
"Because it usually does and you're the only one not wrapped in somebody's arms," she pointed out.  
  
He blinked, "I hate you," he joked.  
  
She grinned.  
  
"Yes, well, it's your turn to watch the twins," she said, handing Elle and Sirius Jr. to him.  
  
Sirius groaned, "Come on, Aliza! I don't wanna watch them right now,"  
  
"You have to." She smirked and walked out.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
No matter how good it felt to be in Cedric's arms again, Cecilia was going to stand her ground.  
  
"Let go of me!" she wiggled around, trying to free herself.  
  
Cedric rolled his eyes at her.  
  
"Quit squirming, Cylia," he said.  
  
"Oh, you think you know me SO MUCH," said Cecilia.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.  
  
"It means that I changed my name and Sirius is my dad now," she said and finally freed herself from his arms.  
  
"Wait, what to do you mean 'changed your name'?" he asked.  
  
"I wasn't going to put up with having the same name as my so-called father's whore!" she said.  
  
Not once had she mentioned it since she found out she was named after Cylia, the woman whom Voldemort had an affair with.  
  
"So what's your name?" he asked after a tense silence.  
  
"Cecilia Cassandra Black," she muttered.  
  
He didn't say anything so she just walked away.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Ron, let go," Hermione placed each of her hands on Ron's arms and pulled them off of her.  
  
The other girls did the same and they separated the tables again.  
  
"Bloody lunatics," the guys muttered at the same time as the girls muttered, "Bloody morons,"  
  
The guys and girls glared at each other before returning to their meal.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I want a nine inch essay done and placed on my desk by Monday," Cecilia said to her class as they were filing out.  
  
Cecilia felt like somebody was watching her and she turned around, but nobody was there.  
  
"Hello?" said Cecilia when all the students were out.  
  
No reply was heard and Cecilia began to panic when her window was blown open.  
  
She started backing into the door when she felt her body collide with somebody else's body.  
  
She let out a scream and turned around to see who it was.  
  
"Oh, my God," she said, glaring up at the man.  
  
"Nice to see you too," snarled the man before pushing her into the classroom and shutting the door, placing a locking charm on it, then a silencing charm.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing, except tell me where the files are that belong to me," snarled the man.  
  
He was tall, about 6'2 and had dark brown hair.  
  
His skin was slightly tanned and he wore a scowl on his face.  
  
"They belong to me as much as they do you," said Cecilia.  
  
"Damn it! I don't have time for this. Give them to me or you'll regret it, I swear!" he said.  
  
"Damn you!" she said.  
  
"I'm already damned enough," he sneered.  
  
"Piss off," she said, standing up and making a run for the door.  
  
He quickly shoved her into the door and pinned her to it.  
  
"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," he said.  
  
"Go to hell," she screamed for somebody to help.  
  
"Nobody can hear you," he said over her screams.  
  
"Look, Jason, I'm not giving you the files, so you might as well leave me the hell alone!" she yelled.  
  
"I can't do that," he said.  
  
"Why not?" she asked quietly.  
  
"You know we both can't take the risk of somebody finding out about me. They'd kill me," he said.  
  
"No, they won't, Jason," she said.  
  
"Just give me the freaking files!" he said.  
  
"You know I can't do that," she said.  
  
"I'll be back, you can count on that," he said before jumping out the window.  
  
She ran and looked out, seeing him fly away.  
  
She fell to the floor, emotionally drained, and sobbed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione kept running till she found Sirius and Cedric talking.  
  
"Sirius, Cedric, you might wanna see this," she said.  
  
The two males followed Hermione to Cecilia's classroom and were shocked to see what state she was in.  
  
"Just let me die, let me friggin' die, please," murmured Cecilia, sobbing.  
  
"What happened?" Cedric whispered to Hermione.  
  
"I don't know, the door was locked and had a silencing charm on it when I came here." Hermione answered.  
  
"Lia?" Sirius kneeled down beside Cecilia.  
  
She looked up; her face had black streaks from her mascara.  
  
"What happened?" asked Sirius.  
  
"He came. He-he-he attacked me a-a-and I let him---" she trailed off.  
  
"Who?" urged Cedric.  
  
"I should have killed him when I had the chance. Does that make me evil?" she sobbed.  
  
"Shh, who?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Jason," she said, standing up and walking out, with a dazed expression on her face.  
  
Cedric, Hermione and Sirius all we completely confused.  
  
Who's Jason?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Mwhahahahahaha! Here's a hint, Jason is gonna be in the final part of the trilogy! If you have any guesses to who he is, PUT 'EM IN A REVIEW!  
  
Compliments are welcomed, as is criticism. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey! Wanna know WHO Jason is? Well, you're gonna find out in this chapter!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day, Cecilia steered clear of anybody and pretended nothing happened the day before.  
  
That is, until Christina confronted her.  
  
"Sis, you can't avoid the subject forever. Who is this Jason bozo, and why did he have you so freaked out?" she asked.  
  
"Look, Tina, I don't want to think about it. Just forget it, okay?" said Cecilia.  
  
"Fine. I'm gonna keep bothering you later on, though," said Christina.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
After McGonagall found out about Cecilia and Sirius did, she decided to come along on the road trip.  
  
"That old fart! She thinks we can't keep ourselves in line!" said Stacey, not knowing Harry and Sirius were sneaking up on here.  
  
Cecilia saw them and he eyes widened.  
  
"No!" mouthed Sirius.  
  
Cecilia put her attention on Stacey and said, "Yeah, I know. But I don't think she's going to be paying much attention to us. I think she has a thing for Sirius,"  
  
Sirius paled and Cecilia did her best not to burst out laughing.  
  
"SAY WHAT!?" screamed Stacey.  
  
Harry burst out laughing, blowing his and Sirius's cover.  
  
"I didn't say you guys were coming up, but you guys sure as hell did," said Cecilia.  
  
"OI! How's my favorite daughter and son?" James Potter walked up.  
  
Stacey squealed happily and hugged him.  
  
Sirius walked up to Cecilia and put his arm around her shoulder when she rolled her eyes, shrugging his arm off, she said, "Shove off, dad,"  
  
James looked at them oddly.  
  
"I'm her DadDy!" Sirius said, pronouncing 'daddy' like a hyper person.  
  
"Oh, God," groaned Cecilia.  
  
Sirius grinned and gave her a bear hug.  
  
"No-mushy---family-crap!" gasped Cecilia, her air getting cut off.  
  
Sirius let go of her, waved at everyone and ran away.  
  
"Oh. My. God." Cecilia said after a silence.  
  
"Blink, blink," said Stacey.  
  
"What?" said Harry.  
  
"It's one of those things you blink at," she said.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"James, I wanna talk to you for a sec," said Cecilia.  
  
"Okay," James followed Cecilia into her office and she asked, "Any leads on Lily?"  
  
James nodded.  
  
"She's in America. I don't know what state, though," he said and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Cecilia sighed.  
  
"Last night I got a visit from Jason," she said.  
  
James looked at her.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Jason came here yesterday," she repeated.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
She proceeded to tell him everything that happened at he looked thoughtful afterwards before saying, "Does Christina know who Jason is?"  
  
Cecilia shook her head 'no'.  
  
"I thought I'd save her the grief," she said.  
  
"Cecilia, you owe it to her to tell her the truth," he said seriously.  
  
"I'm too ashamed," she muttered.  
  
"Cecilia, you were young and messed up. It happens," he said, walking over to her.  
  
"No, it doesn't just happen!" she said.  
  
He placed his hand on her arm and said, "I gotta go. You take care, okay?"  
  
She nodded and he walked out.  
  
'I have to tell Cedric,' she thought, walking out of her office to find her boyfriend.  
  
'Even though we're not on speaking terms, this is serious,' she thought as she saw him talking to Oliver.  
  
Before she made it to them, Jason walked in and started talking to Cedric.  
  
'No,' she thought, quickening her pace.  
  
She caught a few words from Jason, "Cylia is a whore,"  
  
Cedric made a move towards Jason, but Cecilia got in between them.  
  
"Get the hell out of here, Jason," she snarled.  
  
"If it isn't the cheap whore herself," he sneered.  
  
Her eyes darkened and her face hardened as she placed her hands on both of his shoulders, then kneed him in his groin.  
  
"Get out of here, and don't come back," she snarled.  
  
"This isn't over," he said, walking away.  
  
"Oliver, could you excuse us?" asked Cecilia.  
  
Oliver nodded.  
  
"Sure," he said, walking away.  
  
"Um, could we go some where more private?" asked Cecilia.  
  
Cedric raised an eye brow, "I thought you weren't talking to me?"  
  
Cecilia rolled her eyes then grabbed his arm and forced him into her office.  
  
She closed her eyes and sighed, "There's something you really need to know. But after I tell you this, you probably never want to see me ever again,"  
  
Again, Cedric raised his eyebrow.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione was talking to Parvati, Lavender and Ginny about the road trip.  
  
"So tomorrow we're taking a Muggle airplane to America, then we're going to be taking RV's the rest of the way," she said.  
  
"What's an RV?" asked Ginny curiously.  
  
"It's like a big bus that's used for traveling," answered Hermione.  
  
"Isn't Cecilia driving the sixth and seventh year girls?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Yeah. Well, some of us. I know the Hufflepuff girls are going to be with us," said Hermione.  
  
"Did you guys see how pale Cecilia was this morning?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah. Some guy named Jason came here last night and got Cecilia all freaked out," said Hermione.  
  
"That's strange," said Lavender.  
  
"Very," agreed Parvati.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"First of all, remember, I was very messed up when I came back to Voldemort," said Cecilia.  
  
"Yeah, I know that," said Cedric.  
  
"I would go, get drunk and not remember anything afterwards," said Cecilia.  
  
"Cecilia, where are you trying to say?"  
  
Cecilia took a deep breath.  
  
"Jason is the father to my son," she said.  
  
Cedric's jaw dropped.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
BWAHAHA! Gotta love watching soap operas! R/R SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!  
  
I feel like I've been locked up tight for a century of lonely nights Waiting for someone to release me You're licking your lips And blowing kisses my way But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away Baby. Baby. baby (Baby ,baby, baby)  
  
[Bridge:] Ooh (my body is saying let's go) Ooh (but my heart is saying no)  
  
[Chorus:] If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true You gotta make a big impression I gotta like what you do  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby You Gotta rub me the right way honey I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come, come, come on and let me out  
  
The music's fading The lights down low Just one more dance And then were gonna go Waiting for someone Who needs me Hormones racing at the speed of light But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight Baby, baby, baby (baby, baby, baby)  
  
[Bridge:] Ooh (my body is saying let's go) Ooh (but my heart is saying no)  
  
[Chorus:] If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle) You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me (Ooh) I can make your wish come true (Wish come true...Woah) Just come and set me free And I'll be with you  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby You Gotta rub me the right way honey I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come, come, come on and let me out I'm a genie in a bottle baby You Gotta rub me the right way honey (if you wanna be with me) I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come, come, come on and let me out  
  
[Bridge:] Ooh (my body is saying let's go) Ooh (but my heart is saying no)  
  
[Chorus:] If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true (Ooh) You gotta make a big impression I gotta like what you do (Oh Yeah)  
  
If you wanna be with me Baby there's a price to pay I'm a genie in a bottle You gotta rub me the right way (You gotta rub me the right way) If you wanna be with me I can make your wish come true Just come and set me free baby And I'll be with you  
  
I'm a genie in a bottle baby Come, come, come, on and let me out  
  
"Genie in a Bottle" Christina Aguilera 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: See, some of you thought Jason was Cecilia and Christina's brother, BUT YOU WERE ALL WRONG!!! NAH! NAH! NAH! NAH! NAH! NAH! I made up some of the characters in this chapter, ok? *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cecilia started fidgeting from nervousness and Cedric was still gaping at Cecilia like he didn't see her the same way.  
  
"Say something!" blurted Cecilia.  
  
"You're----You're a mother?!" he finally exclaimed.  
  
"Cedric-" she had tears running down her face as he stood up from his chair and made his way to the door.  
  
"No," he said. "I need some time alone to think,"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next day was hectic.  
  
Cecilia gave a loud whistle over the group of fifth and six year female students.  
  
Everyone quieted down.  
  
"Now, I would like to list off the girl who will be joining my bus. Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, Lana Reters, Hannah Abbott, Pansy Parkinson, Leslie Semon and Annabelle Sanders," she said.  
  
"Now, will my group please follow me outside so we can get to Muggle London?" she inquired. Everyone grabbed their trunks and followed her outside.  
  
She magiced their trunks to look like Muggle suit cases to any Muggle.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cedric was having as much luck as Cecilia when getting the sixth and fifth year male students outside.  
  
He saw Cecilia leading her group to the carriage's and wondered how he could still love her as much as he did.  
  
Even though he didn't want to admit it, he wanted her to be with him forever.  
  
'Cecilia Diggory, has a ring to it,' he thought.  
  
In his group were; Seamus, Harry, Dean, Colin, Ron, Ernie, Joshua Whites, Ken Davies, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
All the groups' leaders grouped up and Stacey said, "Now, if anybody breaks the rules, you will be sent back to Hogwarts by a Portkey. Each of you have an emergency portkey pin for your shirt, got that?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ok, group 'Girls kick Friggin' Arse', get in the carriage," said Cecilia.  
  
"You named your group 'Girls kick Friggin' Arse'?" asked Cedric, not thinking about the last time he talked to Cecilia.  
  
"I named my group after what's TRUE!" she smirked.  
  
Cedric cleared his throat, "Group 'Girls Suck' get in the carriages."  
  
Cecilia shouted over the noise, "My group has changed their name! It's now 'Girls' kick Friggin' Arse to the Guys, whom suck!'"  
  
She smirked at Cedric, whose mouth was an 'o', and got into a carriage.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm not getting on that thing," said Ron, gazing at the Muggle airplane.  
  
"Quit being a baby, Ron," said Harry.  
  
"Seriously," said Seamus.  
  
"Come on, mate," said Dean, pushing Ron towards the plane.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"I'm so not getting on that thing. It looks as though it'll fall apart any minute!" said Ginny.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on," she said, grabbing Ginny's arm and pulling her towards the plane.  
  
Cecilia laughed at them, following them to the plane.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"The campsite is forty five miles from here," said Stacey, looking at the map.  
  
"So I'll beat you, Cecilia," said Cedric.  
  
"Oh?" said Cecilia.  
  
"Yeah. And if you beat me, I'll tell you my deepest, darkest secret. And if I win, you tell me everything about Jason," he said.  
  
"Deal," she said, even though she knew that she was going to tell Cedric everything no matter what.  
  
The other adults, minus Snape, were watching them greatly amused.  
  
Cecilia, who learned how to drive secretly, put the key in the ignition in the RV she was driving.  
  
Five miles from the campsite, 'Girls Suck' was beating her to the campsite.  
  
"Damn it!" she muttered.  
  
"Everyone, we're about to go OFF ROAD!!" she yelled.  
  
Cecilia swerved to the left, going off road and into the dirt.  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," muttered Lavender.  
  
Cecilia knew she was breaking the law, but she also knew the guys were speeding.  
  
She made it to the campsite three minutes before the guys did and she smirked at Cedric when he gaped at her, shocked.  
  
"How did you beat me?" he asked.  
  
"Simple. I'm a better driver," she said.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Parvati!" Hermione walked into the girls' tent.  
  
"What?" asked Parvati.  
  
"Tell me why your best friend and my boyfriend are snogging each other senseless!" said Hermione.  
  
"Lavender?" asked Parvati.  
  
"That's the one!" said Hermione, in sarcastic voice.  
  
"I-That-She-" Parvati couldn't get her words out, so she jumped up, followed by Ginny, to look outside the tent.  
  
"Eww," said Ginny.  
  
"Oh, my God," said Parvati, very valley-girl like.  
  
"Where did he learn THAT!?" asked Ginny, turning pale green.  
  
"Ok, we've both seen enough to last us a lifetime," said Parvati, zipping up the tent.  
  
"That was disgustingly disgusting," said Ginny.  
  
Hermione was too busy using colorful words to notice anybody.  
  
"Jeez, Hermione, you're worse than all of the Weasleys' put together!" exclaimed Ginny.  
  
Seeing as Hermione was going to continue to cuss, Ginny put a silencing charm on Hermione.  
  
"Thank God," muttered Parvati.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Hermione still not talking to you?" asked Lavender, sitting next to Ron.  
  
"She's still ticked," said Ron.  
  
"How does that make YOU feel?" asked Lavender.  
  
"Why do you care?" snapped Ron.  
  
She placed her hand on his arm.  
  
"Ron, Ron, Ron!" she laughed quietly.  
  
Ron looked uncomfortable.  
  
She leaned in and kissed him on the lips and he pulled back.  
  
"I have a girlfriend!" he said.  
  
"Who's ignoring you," she said, in a snobby voice.  
  
He didn't say anything so she kissed him again, this time he kissed back, not noticing his girlfriend standing right there.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
The next morning they were driving to Florida.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ok, it's short! But the story is now getting started, and it's going to be a lot longer!  
  
R/R 


	6. Chapter Six

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! * Dodges rotten tomatoes *  
  
I'm better at writing Harry/Ginny than I am Ron/Hermione, so I have this story under Harry/Ginny now.  
  
Hey my friend cutie-pie-skater is writing a really cool story! It's her first fanfic and it's really good! It's called "A Rival Crush" and rated R for LATER chapters. Don't like the rating? TOO BAD! It's a good story, so go read it!  
  
I'm going to be writing a sideline after this story is complete. It's based on nothing but Cecilia and Cedric, both battling to get Cecilia her child back. So those who enjoy reading Cecilia/Cedric, you can check it out. Let me know if you want to be on the mailing list to know when the sideline will be posted. *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione kept tossing and turning in her sleeping bad inside the girls' tent.  
  
Damn Ron.  
  
Why'd he have to go and cheat on her?  
  
Her thoughts were thrown out the window when she heard Cecilia sitting up in her bed.  
  
Hermione wasn't the only one suffering insomnia.  
  
"Come on," said Cecilia, standing up, not to her full height, in case she caused the tent to fall.  
  
Hermione stood up as well and walked outside the tent, to the fire.  
  
They heard two familiar male voices.  
  
"Cecilia has a child?" asked Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at Cecilia curiously.  
  
"Yeah. That Jason guy is the dad, too. I haven't talked to Cil about it, though," said Cedric.  
  
"Why not?" asked Ron.  
  
"The last time it was brought up was the first time and I walked out saying I needed time to think. Am I being selfish? I mean, here she is, a mother who doesn't know her own child, and here I am complaining about her not telling me sooner," said Cedric.  
  
"It's pretty damn selfish," snapped Cecilia, her and Hermione walking closer.  
  
Cedric and Ron jumped at the sudden snappy voice.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron and Cecilia looked at Cedric, a blank look on her face and in her eyes.  
  
"Can't sleep?" asked Cedric meekly, breaking the silence.  
  
"Nope," answered the head-girl.  
  
Cecilia and Hermione sat down, opposite side of Cedric and Ron.  
  
"So..." Ron said.  
  
"Jason is the only guy I've slept with. So don't think I'm a whore, okay?" said Cecilia.  
  
Everyone looked up at her.  
  
"None of us think you're a whore," said Hermione.  
  
Ron nodded in agreement, but Cedric didn't move.  
  
"How old is he?" asked Cedric finally.  
  
"He'll be three on October nineteenth," answered Cecilia. "I'm sorry I didn't tell anybody. I couldn't....I guess I was ashamed, you know?" she looked uncomfortable.  
  
Ron and Hermione stood up.  
  
"I'm going to bed," they said in unison.  
  
"What? Together?" asked Cedric slyly.  
  
"NO!" they shouted at the same time.  
  
"Shh, you're going to wake somebody up," hissed Cecilia.  
  
"So, are you going to try to get him back?" asked Cedric after ten minutes of silence.  
  
"Yes," she said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Where is he at now?" he asked.  
  
"The reason I wanted to go to Florida first is because he's here." Cecilia answered.  
  
"What's his name?" he asked.  
  
"Jacob Andrew Riddle," she answered.  
  
"His initials are J.A.R," he laughed.  
  
"Shut up," she said, her mouth curving upwards.  
  
"I didn't say a word," he said innocently.  
  
She looked at him before jumping on top of him, pinning him to the ground.  
  
"Take it back," she said, holding his wrist above his head.  
  
He wriggled under her.  
  
"No," he said.  
  
She leaned closer to his face.  
  
"Take. It. BACK!" she said.  
  
"No," he said simply.  
  
"Take it back you son of a---"  
  
He kissed her passionately.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"It's like, he doesn't even give a damn about our so called love anymore!" ranted Ginny to Colin.  
  
"Gin, is it because he's writing to Cho that you ended your relationship with him?" asked Colin.  
  
"Well, no! It's because I can't trust him to tell me things I need to know!" she said.  
  
"Like what?" he asked.  
  
"Cho almost caused all the students at Hogwarts to die last year, Colin! God, that little wench caused the train to screw up and Cecilia to inject me with poison! Of course, Cecilia I can trust, but Cho? I don't know," she said.  
  
"Well, get him back," he said.  
  
"How so?" she asked miserably.  
  
"Well, get a new 'boyfriend'. Except, we all know you love Harry...so get one of your trustworthy guy friends' to pretend to be your boy friend."  
  
She looked at him.  
  
"Colin," she said sweetly.  
  
"Oh, no. Oh hell no!" he said.  
  
"Please," she whined.  
  
"I can't do that! That's wrong!" he said.  
  
"You came up with the idea, though," she said, in the same whiny tone.  
  
"I hate you," he said, defeated.  
  
She squealed and hugged him.  
  
"You're the best!" she said.  
  
What she didn't know, Jason saw the whole thing.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Mr. Potter, we wanna go swimming!" whined a first year girl.  
  
"Yeah, James! We wanna go swimming," whined Cecilia, teasingly.  
  
"Then you take them swimming," he said, his voice muffled in his pillow.  
  
"James! Get your sorry arse out of bed right now! It's nine thirty am!" she scolded.  
  
"Shut up, Cecilia," he said.  
  
Cedric walked in and blushed when he saw Cecilia.  
  
"James," he said.  
  
"Cedric," came the muffled reply.  
  
"James," said Cedric tauntingly, holding a jug of water that James didn't see.  
  
"Cedric," said James, annoyed.  
  
Cedric got right by James ear and shouted, "James!"  
  
James shot out of bed and Cedric dumped the water on him.  
  
"Now go take the first years swimming!" said Cedric.  
  
Cecilia laughed. "You guys are baboons. Now come on kids. I'll take you swimming, since James is a big meanie," she said.  
  
Cecilia walked out with the three first year girls.  
  
"Gotta love her," Cedric said to no one in particular.  
  
"So marry her," said James.  
  
"What?!" said Cedric.  
  
"Marry her," repeated James.  
  
"I plan on asking her. I don't know how to ask her, though. Especially with the whole sexist thing going on," said Cedric.  
  
"Oh, that," chuckled James.  
  
"You know, it really isn't funny. Guys live it easy compared to girls," said Cedric.  
  
"Yeah. I would probably cry if somebody turned me into a girl," said James.  
  
Cedric laughed.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Christine! Where's Jamie?" asked Cecilia.  
  
The first year shrugged. "I don't know,"  
  
Cecilia looked around when she heard a girl screaming.  
  
"Oh, my gosh. Christine! Hold on," yelled Cecilia.  
  
She began swimming towards the little girl, but a man reached her first.  
  
He swam the unconscious Christine to shore.  
  
"She's not breathing," said Cecilia, not looking at the man.  
  
Cecilia placed her mouth to the girl and began mouth-to-mouth.  
  
"It's not use! Her lungs are filled with water," said Cecilia.  
  
The man turned Christine, whose lips were blue, on her stomach and gently kneaded.  
  
Christina began coughing up water.  
  
Cecilia looked up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked Jason.  
  
"I want those papers," he said.  
  
"No," said Cecilia and she helped Christine up.  
  
"Fine. Play it that way. I'll see you again," he said, apperating out.  
  
Muggles on the beach turned their heads.  
  
"What?" asked Cecilia.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ok, survey!  
  
What would you like to see more of?  
  
Love triangle of Harry/Ginny/Colin.  
  
Cecilia/Cedric fluff.  
  
James finding Lily.  
  
VOTE NOW! 


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
Chita pheonix: I would do the same if I were Ginny. Cho was the one who screwed up the train in ASYtR and that's how Cylia was able to get in and inject Ginny with poison, which almost got her killed. James will find Lily!!  
  
I'm going to mix the final part of this series with this story, so bleh! I'm also combining the Cecilia/Cedric story with this. There's mostly gonna be Cecilia/Cedric in this story, cause I just don't like reading/writing HP stories anymore.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"One hundred bottles of butterbeer one the wall---"  
  
"If you even THINK about singing that song in my presence, you are mistaken." McGonagall scolded.  
  
The girl pouted at Minerva, who was driving and Cecilia bit her lip to contain her laughter.  
  
"Really, Minerva, why can't the students have more fun? We're gonna be on the road for seven more hours," said Cecilia.  
  
"I'm driving and I'm the oldest here, so I'm the one who gives orders." Minerva said firmly.  
  
Cecilia sighed and muttered the silencing charm on Minerva.  
  
The girls did high fives and began singing again.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"One Mississippi, two Mississippi--- "  
  
"Malfoy, if you don't shut the bloody hell up I'm going to curse you to hell and back," threatened Seamus.  
  
Harry snorted. "That'd be a sight to see."  
  
"So, I heard the most outrageous thing about you and Lav this morning from Hermione," Seamus said to Ron.  
  
Ron stiffened. "Really?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah," said Seamus. "She said she saw you and Lav snogging."  
  
Ron turned crimson and avoided looking at Seamus.  
  
"Did she?" he asked his friend.  
  
"Yeah. Question is, was she telling the truth?"  
  
"Look," said Ron. "She came onto me."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Did you tell her no?"  
  
Seamus glared at Ron.  
  
Ron didn't answer them.  
  
"I'll take that as a no,"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Why couldn't we go into the van Cecilia was in?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Because it was full." Hermione answered.  
  
"Damn. This is so boring." Ginny said, looking at the adults chattering.  
  
Hermione snorted.  
  
"It's better this than with Harry and Ron."  
  
"Did I hear my son's name mentioned?" asked James.  
  
Ginny winced. 'No, no, no....' she thought.  
  
"Yeah, so?" replied Ginny.  
  
James looked at Sirius. "Should we tell 'em?" he asked.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Listen here, kiddies'," said James. Ginny rolled her eyes. "The same thing that's going on now, happened in our seventh year." James nodded towards Sirius.  
  
"So?" asked Hermione.  
  
"So....It's stupid. Go up to your boyfriend and snog 'em." Sirius said.  
  
Ginny turned red and Hermione tutted.  
  
"I can't believe you just said that," mumbled Ginny, still embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, I can believe it. Mind you, it's always something vulgar that comes out of those mouths." Hermione said, thrusting her thumb in Sirius's and James direction.  
  
Sirius pouted and James put and hand to his heart. "We're wounded, honestly," he said dramatically.  
  
Ginny laughed. "You two are crazy," she stated.  
  
Sirius smirked. "Thank you,"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Once they made it to Tennessee, it only took three seconds for all the students to jump out of the vans and busses.  
  
"Thank GOD that's over!" said the girl who was singing the butterbeer song. Cedric watched as Cecilia pulled her silky red hair into a messy ponytail.  
  
"Yeah, well, Minerva's gonna kill me once she realizes I was the one who put the silencing charm on her," said Cecilia.  
  
"Um...maybe you should run," said Ginny, hearing their conversation.  
  
"Whaa?" (misspelled on purpose!) Cecilia turned around and saw a very pissed off Minerva walking towards her.  
  
"Oh," Cecilia cursed and ran for her life.  
  
Literally.  
  
Cedric and the rest of the guys had already settled in the Mountain Town Cabins and the door opened and Cecilia ran in panting.  
  
"Hide me!" she squeaked.  
  
They could hear Minerva muttering angrily.  
  
Cedric grabbed Cecilia's arm and dragged her into the bathroom.  
  
"Where is she?" they heard a shrilly Minerva asked. The two young adults winced.  
  
"Who?" asked Harry innocently.  
  
"Cecilia!" snapped Minerva.  
  
"I dunno?" it came out more as a question.  
  
Minerva glared at the younger version of James before walking out of the cabin.  
  
Cecilia let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
  
"So," smirked Cedric. "What did you do?"  
  
"Silencing charm on her." Cecilia answered.  
  
"Damn, you bad," said Cedric.  
  
Cecilia slapped his arm playfully.  
  
Cecilia walked out and Harry raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"So...McGonagall's out to get you?"  
  
Cecilia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Git," she said and walked out of the cabin to get to her own.  
  
"Hey, what's that?" asked Ron, looking at the velvet box Cedric was holding.  
  
"An engagement ring," mumbled Cedric.  
  
"When're you going to ask her?" asked Harry.  
  
"Tonight, hopefully." Cedric answered.  
  
"Aww" the guys mimicked girls' coos.  
  
Cedric rolled his eyes at their immaturity.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Bwhahaha! Ok, chapters' are gonna be short but tasty from now on. The next chapter will be Dollywood then the whole plotline comes out!  
  
LooneyLover: A School Year to Remember explains it all!  
  
Notafan: To you maybe.  
  
REAL Writer: Well, if you're such a REAL writer, you should know what Mary Sues are. This is NOT a mary sue, idiot. And maybe if you're a real writer, why not show your penname?  
  
MioneRon16: YOU OWE ME SOME SPRINKLES!  
  
Hawkeye10: Aww....thanks ^.^  
  
Jesse: Okie...My mom is making me finish this story. Lol  
  
Alanpatty07: Hey, thanks. Means a lot to me.  
  
Malfoyeress: O.o *runs* 


	8. Chapter Eight

Tick.  
  
Cecilia blinked.  
  
Tick.  
  
Blink.  
  
Tick.  
  
Blink.  
  
Tick.  
  
Cecilia glared at the loud, ticking clock.  
  
Ti---BOOM!  
  
Cecilia smirked. 'Gotta love wandless magic.' She thought.  
  
Ginny walked into the room and it was her turn to blink. "What happened to our clock?"  
  
"I blew it up." Cecilia said, almost offended......almost.  
  
"And now you'll probably get charged because of it." Ginny said.  
  
"Naw. If anybody tries to charge me I'll say the guys did it."  
  
"That's cruel." Ginny said, even though the corner of her mouth was twitching.  
  
"But smart." Cecilia argued.  
  
"But smart." Ginny agreed.  
  
"So whatcha up to?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"Trying to figure out what to take to that theme park. Dolly-something........"  
  
"Dolly Wood."  
  
"Right."  
  
"How's Hermione?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"Still upset. I ought to kill my bloody moron of a brother. He's about as smart as a monkey's arse." Ginny answered. "I don't get why he would even cheat on her. He's been goo-goo eyed for her since the day he met her."  
  
"Guys are idiots." Cecilia said bitterly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Cedric."  
  
"What's he done?"  
  
"Nothing! That's the problem. We've known each other our whole lives and loved each other for a long time now."  
  
"Cecilia.......you can't possibly want a commitment now, can you?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Why not? I've been through enough in my life. I think I deserve to be with the man that I love for the rest of my life. If he loves me so much, you'd think we'd already be married. After all," Cecilia said. "He almost lost me for good once."  
  
Ginny sighed. "You can't always get what you want."  
  
"You and Harry?" Cecilia asked.  
  
"Why couldn't he at least MENTION the fact that he's been writing to Cho? I wouldn't be so pissed if I hadn't found out the way I did. It's like he didn't trust me enough to tell me. He was, ahem, 'afraid of my reaction.'"  
  
"He didn't say that!" Cecilia said in disbelief. "He bloody did. When we were arguing, he said; 'I didn't tell you because I was afraid of you're reaction! And look, I was right. You're bloody flipping out.'"  
  
Cecilia shook her head. "Guys are such assholes."  
  
"You could say that again." Hermione walked in angrily.  
  
"Ron?" Ginny and Cecilia asked at the same time.  
  
"He denies ever touching Lavender." Hermione said. "Honestly, how hard is it for a male to admit to something they've done? Instead they play their little mind games."  
  
"Tell me about it." Ginny mumbled.  
  
"I swear, somebody needs to glue every males' head to the same large bucket and use a loud, vibration spell on it to knock some sense in their thick skull brains."  
  
"I just wish Cedric will get the hint that I want him to be my husband." Cecilia sighed, mostly to herself than to anyone in that room.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hermione bloody knows about Lavender!" Ron said exasperatedly to Cedric and Harry while they were loading the busses.  
  
"How?" Cedric asked.  
  
"She didn't say." Ron said.  
  
"Probably Ginny." Harry muttered under his breath heatedly.  
  
"You can't blame everything on Ginny 'cause she dumped you." Cedric said.  
  
"I'm not!" Harry said defensively, turning his back on them so they wouldn't see his red face.  
  
"Bullocks." Ron said.  
  
"You're the one to talk! You cheated on your girlfriend and lied about it to her face!" Harry said.  
  
"You didn't even tell my sister about Cho! I should kick your arse for hurting her." Ron spat.  
  
"Hey, hey. There will be no fighting here." Cedric said, stepping in- between Harry and Ron, who were threateningly moving closer to each other.  
  
There was a ruffle in the bushes that was too rough to be wind. "Ow. Oh, no! A hangnail!"  
  
The boys glanced at each other before moving towards the bushes.  
  
Cedric stuck his arm in the bush and grabbed-  
  
"Lavender! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Cedric asked.  
  
Lavender giggled nervously. "Um, like, nothing?"  
  
"It's never a nothing with you." Ron said. "You were spying on us!"  
  
"Why would I spy on losers like you three?" she asked, snorting in disbelief.  
  
"Why would you be sitting in the dirt with twigs and leaves for company?" Cedric asked. "I do believe there are some warm sofas in the cabins."  
  
Lavender glared at Cedric. "Like I would even tell you?"  
  
"I'm sure Snape would love to know that you're the one who paid for that witch-hooker to wait in his office during the Gryffindor-Slytherin Potions class." Cedric said.  
  
"You wouldn't dare." Lavender narrowed her eyes. "Well, I'm sure Cecilia would love to know about you and Lacey---"  
  
"How do you know about her?" Cedric asked, letting go of her arm.  
  
"I have my ways." She said. "See you three losers, like, later."  
  
"Wench." Ron mumbled irritably.  
  
"Who is Lacey?" Harry asked.  
  
"No one." Cedric said. "Absolutely no one."  
  
* * *  
  
"What the hell is Blazing Fury?" Ginny asked, looking at the guide for Dolly Wood.  
  
"I dunno. It says that it's an indoor roller coaster, water ride." Cecilia said.  
  
"What's a roller coaster?" Ginny asked.  
  
"You're in this train-like thing that's connected to a track and it moves really fast and has hills and turns and etc." Hermione answered.  
  
"Okay! We're splitting into two teams." Cecilia said loudly, standing in front of the students. "Cedric will be in charge of one team, I, the other. Snape and McGonagall are sick this morning." Her eyes twinkled with mischief.  
  
Only the sixth and seventh years were allowed to go to Dolly Wood cause they thought that the younger ones would be too much of a problem.  
  
After the teams were sorted, it came down to: (I'm only listing off the main characters that I use)  
  
Cecilia's: Ginny, Draco, Parvati and Harry.  
  
Cedric's: Lavender, Ron, Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Oh, great." They all mumbled.  
  
'Damn that random pick spell.' Hermione thought.  
  
'Greeeeaaat.' Ginny thought.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm gonna throw up," moaned Lavender, getting off of Twist&Shout.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're more worried about your hair than throwing up, probably." She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"There was a bathroom by the entrance of the county fair." Cecilia said.  
  
Lavender slapped her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.  
  
"God, that girl needs some bloody help." Cecilia said, following Lavender. "Come on, Hermione."  
  
Hermione followed, gritting her teeth. Ron decided it was best not to say anything.  
  
When they got to the bathrooms, they say Cedric trying to be a peacemaker between Ginny and Harry.  
  
"What," Ginny said sarcastically. "Did you think I'd go and steal Cho's cookies if you had told me sooner?"  
  
"I didn't think it was such a big deal." Harry said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm.  
  
'Whatever. I don't have the time for a jackass like you." Ginny said and walked into the ladies' room.  
  
Not one minute went by when they heard Ginny's screams mixed with Lavender's.  
  
"Oh, my God," breathed Ginny.  
  
"What the hell-" Cecilia stopped mid-sentence. "Holy shit.......Jason."  
  
Somebody had murdered Jason, and left him in the ladies' room.  
  
* * *  
  
Well, its short. But I updated. Sorry it took so long. My dad walked out on me and my family and I didn't have access the computer. Sorry. 


End file.
